Ordinary People
by macgyvershe
Summary: Moriarty takes John from Sherlock


**Ordinary People**

John, his hands plastic zip tied behind his back, was shoved into the room that vaguely resembled a modern, yet completely cold, throne room. Instead of rich gold's and sumptuous reds the decor was mirror sharp chromes and black shiny leather that was texture to look like the skins of creatures not-of-this-world.

There on a raised dais Moriarty sat in an over sized chair that didn't look at all comfortable. He was dressed in a leather outfit that made him look like he had crawled out of a vipers den. One leg thrown over the chair arm rest, he looked completely in his element. He was so very happy that the good vibe made his teeth ache.

He smiled at John. His laser like eyes reminded John of Sherlock's eyes. They were clear and the focus was astonishing.

John stood tall and didn't look about he knew why he was here. He was hostage to Sherlock's behavior. He was just a pawn in the power game between his friend and this self proclaimed consulting criminal. He had to be brave and know that the worst was yet to come. There was no happy ending with Moriarty. All he could hope for was a quick death and pray that Sherlock didn't get caught in the cross fire. He took a deep clearing breath and faced the devil in black.

"Well, John. So nice of you to drop by and spend some time with little me." Moriarty spoke in his child-friendly inside voice.

"You've got me, Moriarty. I won't play your games easily. I know you're going to kill me so do it. Have done with it and stop the playing around."

"Dear, darling John, you have got this all wrong. I didn't go through all the trouble of practically cutting you from the hip of Sherlock to kill you…that would be so wasteful. And I'm really not that type of confirmed killer. You are going to become my very special and wonderfully cherished...pet. Take him out and fit him up." Moriarty commanded and several rather large men came to take John out.

In a brief period of time John was returned and he was bare footed. He had tight black leather pants on and a silver metallic collar round his neck.

"Now that looks so much better. You are rather the delicious one aren't you? Now I want you to pay attention. See the little button on my watch? When I press the blue one," Moriarty pressed the button and John screamed in pain as he was zapped with an electric current from the collar on his neck. "Oh, good it works perfectly. So from now on you will do as I say or you will suffer these continued shocks. And being a medically trained person, you know that this is not a good area to get shocked. Could do some damage couldn't it?"

"**So down on your knees,"** Moriarty shouted the commanded.

John trembled with rage, but saw no alternative. He got on his knees before the Poison Prince. It would have been better to die a quick death.

The next day, exactly on time, Sherlock entered the throne room. Moriarty sat waiting. John sat on the stair of the dais. His head was held high. The collar round his neck did not look comfortable. Sherlock stared into his eyes. John cast his gaze down and then returned to look directly at Sherlock, his way of telling Sherlock that he was ready to do his best in a fight.

So be it. It stung Sherlock to see John ill used. He turned his attention to Moriarty.

"Well, Jim, I see that little has changed with you. You're still the megalomaniac that you've always been; with just a touch of haute couture to make your taste, tasteless." Sherlock said with the greatest amount of snarkiness and contempt that he could manage.

"Oh, ordinary Sherlock, come to retrieve your little pet? Doesn't he look great at my side? I take much better care of him than you ever did. Don't I baby?" Jim's voice was so smarmy.

Sherlock looked to John who cast his eyes down. What god awful bullshit was Moriarty playing at? He'd been hurting and humiliating John. Sherlock's rage flared and he clenched his fists to avoid springing into action too soon.

"Wantta see my little pet do his tricks? John, I want you to get on all fours for me, NOW!" Moriarty shouted and pressed his blue button at the same time. John moved to obey. He kept his head down not looking at Sherlock at all.

"Bastard," Sherlock ground his teeth as he watched John follow Moriarty's command.

The lights in the room flicked off and back on. Sherlock launched himself at Moriarty. With one motion he broke Jim's wrist and removed the offensive watch with its blue button. John watched and then sprang into motion. Grabbing Moriarty he slammed his head into his throne chair. The sharp edges of the chair split his head in many places and blood splattered everywhere.

Sherlock had his hands on the metal collar trying to remove it; no luck. Then taking the watch he crushed it on the arm rest of the chair and the collar released. John was free, but this was not the end. Moriarty was going to pay heavily for what he had done.


End file.
